My sacrifice
by Cristal Wings
Summary: The final Battle. Voldemort wants to kill Hermione and Harry can't help; what's Ron to do, since he loves her? Now Revised and corrected!


My Sacrifice

A/N: Ron sacrifices himself when Voldemort tries to attack Hermione and Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything singsong voice... Although I wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe... And Harry... sigh

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hello my friend _

_We meet again_

Harry and Voldemort were front to front in the forest. Harry was loosing badly, with his glasses tipped all over them and hanging only by his left ear, weak nearly to the point of being unable to stand on his feet. Suddenly he heard a sound from behind the bushes and they stared at it. Ron and Hermione came out of it, eyeing Voldemort fearfully.

"Ron, Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!?!" Harry asked angrily, frowning.

"Oh, how sweet! Have you come for me to kill you?" Voldemort asked in a cruel voice, "In that case, let me kill the mudblood first," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Hermione and throwing a hex to her.

"NO!" Ron shouted, stepping in front of her to protect her. It was the Crucio spell, so he fell to the ground and screamed his lungs out.

_It's been a while were should we begin? _

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you give to me_

_Oh, I remember_

_Flashback_

"_Calm down Ron... please, you'll make me cry," Hermione pleaded, patting his shoulder in a sisterly manner._

"_How can I calm down, for heaven's sake?! I mean, Ginny is in the hospital wing in the verge of dying with that hex induced illness, and Harry is fighting with Voldemort in the middle of the forbidden forest!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione hugged him tight, with tears in her eyes._

"_Everything will be okay... Don't worry," she whispered. Ron stared at her and hugged her again._

"_Thank you,"_

"_You're welcome" she answered, smiling sadly._

_End flashback_

Hermione yelled and watched Ron scream in pain, unable to move. Harry swore out loud and Hermione looked at him, a horrified look on her face, pleading something to him silently.

"You...you...!" Harry tried to say through his anger, throwing a curse on Voldemort, trying to hurt him, but nothing happened. However, after this curse, Voldemort looked somehow tired. Ron stood up, shaking lightly, but still standing in front of Hermione.

"The idiot is up again? This will show you not to confront Voldemort," he said, throwing a strange blue light to Ron, which hurt him badly on his right arm, making him stumble back. "Now, stand back and let me kill her."

"Never!" Ron exclaimed, narrowing his eyes," Over my dead body you will touch her!"

"Please, Ron" Hermione whispered, tugging at his robes desperately. He gazed at her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

_When you are with me_

_I'm free... I'm careless... I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_These brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

"So... over your dead body? That's no problem. But you don't have to die now, really. A valiant act, but it isn't enough," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Ron. He was about to throw a curse on him when a hex thrown by Harry hit him in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Don't be stupid, Harry Potter... You can't harm Lord Voldemort with that," he said, and he proceeded to freeze Harry with a complicated spell, making Harry furious, trying to move but unable to. Then he focused on Ron and Hermione again.

"_Unificus!_" he screamed, pointing at Ron, hitting him on the stomach with a yellow line that came out of the wand, making him fall down to the ground, bleeding badly. Hermione screamed in horror and kneeled next to Ron, crying helplessly. Harry, who was watching this, broke the spell with a yell of frustration and stared at Ron with a transfixed look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Ron lay in the ground almost lifelessly, memories of his life passing by.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly like can turn in an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

**(Changes POV. Now Hermione's) **

I watched Ron bleeding and coughing blood, staring at the sky, which was full of sparkling stars. After a moment he gazed at me, and he was smiling. This made me feel terrible, and unfortunately my crying became harder, but I forced a smile too.

"Hermione, please, as my last wish..." he started, still smiling sadly.

"Ron," I whispered, taking his hand," Don't say things like that, you'll be all right," I said, trying to convince myself, but deep down I knew that wasn't true. But Ron had to survive. He couldn't die, not now. Not now. We are so close....

_When you are with me_

_I'm free... I'm careless... I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_These brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

He smiled. "Hermione, you know that isn't true," he whispered.

"Yes it is. Harry is going to kill him and you'll be all right," I whispered back, trying to stomp the feeling that was right. No, no, no. _Have hope, have hope. _

"Like I was saying, please, go, stand in front of Malfoy and say from me that he's a bastard," he continued, chuckling lightly, coughing some blood, "Go and tell everybody goodbye from me, okay? You'll take care of Ginny for me, too, will you?" he asked." Go tell Harry the same thing I'm going to tell you now... And Hermione?" he added.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you, and thank you." He said, still smiling. It seemed so cruel that he was smiling as he died. Then he went pale and his head fell to a side, eyes closed. My head was spinning madly, as the world. I took his hand, which was so bitterly cold. I didn't know what to do... I couldn't really think straight.

_I just want to say hello again,_

_I just want to say hello again....._

_My sacrifice..._

"Ron?" I whispered, "Ron?" He didn't answer. I called him a few more times, without any answer. Then it sunk in. He was dead. _Dead_. I looked at Harry, who had tears in his eyes. I stared at him for some seconds which seemed ages, still holding Ron's lifeless hand. Finally Harry closed his eyes and gazed at his best friend with a spark I had never seen in his eyes before. Harry turned sharply to glare at his enemy, which was laughing cruelly.

"FOSTOCIA!" He shouted, and a huge ball of something that looked like fire (I guess it wasn't) came out of his wand and burned Voldemort down in a couple of seconds. Harry stood there, for a couple of minutes, shocked, and so very weak (or so he told me). Then he stumbled to my side almost wildly, falling next to me in exhaustion. I cried onto his shoulder and he hugged me. Neither of us knew what to think, say, or do. We still couldn't believe this was over.

"Everything is going to be okay," he choked, trying to comfort me, but I knew he was crying for Ron too. I knew how much he loved him (A/N: Hey, in a friendly way).

"I'm glad you are okay," I whispered back. "I'm glad Voldemort's finally gone." What else could I say?

"Yeah. I'm glad you are okay too,"

"I'm going to miss Ron so much, Harry..." I croaked onto his chest, starting to sob again. Harry nodded.

"I know." He told me. It all seemed so cruel and empty. But something made me smile despite all, when I had accepted he was gone. He died next to his friends, who will always love, remember and honor him forever. He was smiling. He died slowly, yes, and I hope that he wasn't in much pain. I will never forget that last smile he gave me as he told me he loved me, and every time I see the stars... if I stay quiet... I hear Ron's laugh and I think he's watching us, helping us, making us happier.

A/N: And? What do you think of it? I hope you think its okay. But if you review, don't be too harsh on me, it's my first songfic! Please tell me what you think... But no flames, please. I can accept constructive criticism though :)


End file.
